


I’ve Got Your Back

by blurryxvessel



Series: Sleeping [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Friendship, M/M, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep, Why Did I Write This?, asleep, falling asleep, really short, sleeping, sleepy tyler, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: “No problem man. I always got your back.” He laughs.





	I’ve Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I’ve been having way too many fantasies about Tyler sleeping and how cute he looks

“Hey, Tyler?” Josh looks up from his phone and over at Tyler to see his eyes closed.

“Hm? I’m awake, I’m awake.” Tyler jolts up. 

“Oh, dude it’s fine, go back to sleep. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were sleeping.” Josh insists.

“You want a blanket or something? I know it’s kinda cold in here.” He asks.

“N-no, thanks though.” Tyler mumbles back.

“Alright.” Josh says.

“No problem man. I always got your back.” He laughs. 

Tyler chuckles, “Yeah, you always do. And I’ve got yours too.” 

Josh can’t think of anything else to say. He goes back to scrolling twitter on his phone. 

“I love you too,” he remembers a few minutes later.

But by then, Tyler is already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Send me fanfiction prompts @polarizeawsten on twitter


End file.
